totaldramatoolacademy1stseasonfandomcom-20200215-history
Trusting is a hard thing!
This is the 3rd episode of the 1st season. Plot (in dorm) DJ: *sleeping* Justin: *sleeping* Cody: *sleeping* Alejandro: *brushes teeth* Noah: *sleeping* Harold: *sleeping* Loud Speaker: WAKE UP GUYS!!!!!! *everyone wakes up* Geoff: (interview) I was hoping for DJ to go home last night Duncan sucks too tho, but DJ is definetly going tonight. DJ: (interview) That whiteboy Geoff is really getting on my last nerve!, I need to get rid of him somehow. Lightning: Get ready guys. (In therapy room) Sierra: Hello guys! Everyone: Hi sierra! Sierra: I hope you guys slept well last night cause today is Trust week. DJ: Oh boy.... Harold: Ok Sierra: So today we are gonna show ur girlfriends what you did at the photoshoot. Cody: ...... *clip shows Cody* Cody: (on tape) Yeah buddy, check me out woohoo!, *girl spanks his butt*. Blaineley: *crys* Cody: Babe....im sorry :( Blaineley: Leave me alone!! Cody: ........ Geoff: Nice one short (bleep) :) Cody: Shut up >:( DJ: HAHAHHAHAH u got owned "white-boy"! :D Sierra: Ok thats it.....i guess? DJ: Thank you! Katie: Stop being rude. DJ: Sorry....:| Sierra: Time to meet chris outside. Everyone: Bye!!!! Challenge (outside challenge arena) Chris: Welcome guys to the final 10!! :) Alejandro: I'm actually happy that Im still here :D DJ: Same Geoff: (interview) That black piece of trash needs to go home, he pisses me off! :/ Noah: *whispers to DJ* Do u want to sabotoge Geoff's chance on winning todays challenge? DJ: Sure, why not? Chris: Ok today's challenge is to go through this obstacle course by listening to your boyfriends, after the couple complete the challenge that person will earn a night with their girlfriend. Now get in your positions. DJ: ..... Chris: GO!!!!!!!! *everyone runs* Heather: Where am i going Al? Alejandro: Babe watch out for the rats!!!! Heather: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :( DJ: Walk forward babe we are almost there babe! :D Katie: *crosses finish line* DJ: Yeah babe...*kisses her" good job babe :) Katie: Thx babe. Chris:......How'd u get here so fast??? DJ: *shrugs* Chris: Ok u guys won, have fun on your date. Both: Thanks :D Chris: Time for elimination guys in 4 minutes!! :) (in dorm) Geoff: Thats complete bull (bleep) >:( DJ: Whats ur prob dude??? Geoff: Myprob is i dont like u!!! DJ: (bleep) u!!!! >:( Alejandro: Come on guys lets go to elimination. Order of place 1st=DJ & Katie 2nd=Alejandro & Heather 3rd= Elimination Chris: U know how it goes >:) Chris: 1st badge goe--- Noah: Hey Chris, i'm done with this show. DJ: *shocked face* Geoff: *facepalms* Dumb (bleep) >:) Chris: Alrighty then see ya later! :D Noah: Bye guys :) good luck DJ: Take care man! Alejandro: Good luck bro! Justin: Later dude!! Gwen: I hope Noah does not walk through that door or we are done :( Noah: *opens door* Gwen: OMG, bye girls. *Noah and Gwen stand on the platform* Gwen: What happened? Noah: I quit the show :( Gwen: Why??? Noah: I want to be with you, i love u sooo much :D, u have to trust me! Gwen: *kisses Noah* Does that solve your answer :) Noah: Ok, say bye to the girls. Gwen: Bye guys *hugs them* Girls: Bye Noah & Gwen :) *waves*